Touch sensors, such as those found on laptop computers and personal digital assistants have grown in popularity among users in recent years. Some touch sensors can be found on displays such as those on some portable music players. Other touch sensors may be located separate from displays such as those located on some laptop computers. However, those touch sensors not co-located with a display may also function to control a display.
Users of portable electronic devices want convenience and accessibility as well as functionality. For example, arm bands have become a popular way of carrying portable music players, for example, during physical exercise. The human wrist is a convenient place to wear, for example, a watch, a calculator or even a heart rate monitor.